Naruto dark spider and Sasuke shadow goblin
by True Assassins
Summary: Peter dies with Harry at the end of spiderman 3 and they are given a second chance along with a purified venom to be sealed inside Naruto and sasuke they work hard and become a two man team find love and stop an ancient evil pairings undecided


**Hey guys Scorpionking12 here with a new idea for a story it's a naruto spiderman cross that is a little different than the others you have read I hope**

**Anyway on with the story**

It is right after the battle with Sandman and Venom Peter Parker in his Spiderman suit went to see his Friend Harry Aka the New Goblin but he did not notice the beams that were wobbling and about to fall on him and Harry he did notice just in time to web throw Marry Jane out of danger before it fell on top of both Peter and Harry killing them instantly.

Marry Jane Watson had just felt Peter grab her and threw her with a web sling shot onto one of his spider webs that he had used earlier that had not broken down yet and when she looked back she saw Peter and Harry get crushed by the falling beams she Screamed at the top of her lungs "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO Peter, Harry". Thus everyone now knew that Spiderman was Peter Parker and New Goblin was Harry Osbourne.

There was a long mourning period for the two heroes or if you want to look at it hero and villian turned hero at the end but thats not important there was a big mourning period from everyone even the villians because spiderman was their greatest nemesis and without him stealing stuff or killing people just was not the same.

J Jonah Jameson was the worst other than Marry Jane he had wanted so bad for Spiderman to be unmasked and thought of as a villian and to find out it was his best photographer it really was a bad time for him since he had payed men like Scorpion and Rhino and Shocker and even the Punisher to unmask Spiderman to show the world who he was and slander him.

"In limbo at the moment"

"UHHH my head where am I last thing I remember was throwing Marry jane out of the way of those falling beams than nothing" Peter Parker was looking around and saw his Best friend in the world Harry Osbourne laying down on his back like he was before they had been burried by the support beams and rubble. "Harry are you ok" "OOHHH Pete is that you where are we"

**"We can answer that young one you both died saving the town from Venom and Sandman who Sandman escaped but Venom died and we purified him and made him good for we have a task for the three of you".**

When Peter and Harry looked to where the voice came from they saw three really hot women.

The first wore all white and had Long blonde hair with some golden hair bands in it and she had creamy colored skin and DD cup breast.

The second wore all black had pale face and white hair and had a knfe in a small hilt she also had DD cup breast and her hair had Black bands in it

The last woman had long Black hair and was Tan in her skin color she had Red eyes and wore black and red she also had DD cup breast with Red and Black bands in it.

They were all barefoot and very beautiful.

"Who are you Beautiful women if I may ask" Peter asked with Harry nodding in agreement wanting answers as well.

**"Well we are the Divine sisters that rule over life death and the dead other wise known as Kami thats me my sisters Yami the one wearing red and black and Shinigami the one wearing all black".**

Peter and harry after hearing the names of the three goddess sisters had their mouths hanging open as did the symbiote Venom if he had a mouth right now which even though he did not some how he did for this moment.

"What is it you ask of us Kami-sama Yami-sama Shinigami-sama" Peter Harry and Venom asked in unision.

**"We are going to seal you into two different people Harry you will be going into a young boy named Sasuke Uchiha and teach him all you know Peter and Venom you will go into a young boy around a year older than Sasuke named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze but don't tell him his last name until we give permission you are to teach him all you two know and this is your second chance at living Cause Naruto has the ability in the future to make a seal to set you free and you two could live again in his world but Venom would stay with Naruto".**

"We accept this assignment Kami Yami and Shinigami-sama we will not let you down"

**"SO be it you are now sealed into them and make sure they become friends they will need it later on when they get to be genin but I suggest doing it now so they can form team strategies in the future"**

"Yes we will do so by your leave"

Kami waved her hand and they vanished Peter Parker and Venom going into Naruto and Harry Osbourne going into Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto's Apartment at night

Naruto was sleeping and found himself on a web instead of the usual sewer of his adopted mother the Kyubbi no youko Naruto had known about her since he was five after a viscous beating by Ginji Inuzuka who was later tried and killed for the assault on Naruto Ginji was the Husband of one Tsume Inuzuka and she never shed a tear for the man who she thought she loved since he hurt an innocent child for something not of his control. Anyway Naruto was walking on the Spiderweb when he heard a male voice instead of his mothers female voice say "Hello you must be Naruto Uzumaki I was sent here by The three Goddesses Kami Yami and Shinigami to train you in your mind and give you my abilities and this Contract called the spider contract its for summoning spiders but they also are giving you the ability to talk to and control regular spiders as well as the demonic ones in the forest of death"

Throughout this explanaiton Naruto was staring wide eyed not at Peter but at the Black goop that kept making funny faces at him and then he started laughing at it when he heard it say

**"I am Venom and the man over there and I are going to train you we will give you all our abilities and more do you understand you will also be able to wear me since I can become a suit of armor that is sentient and The three Goddesses have made me immune to my one weakness sound waves".**

"COOL this is so Cool I have some people that are going to give me training and a bloodline thing like Sasuke and that weird girl Hinata although she is kinda cute how she presses her fingers together when she tries to talk to me than faints."

**"Kami Yami and Shinigami want you to befriend Sasuke since it will be very important in the near future you guys are to become a two man team he also has Peters best friend sealed inside him named Harry Osbourne or new Goblin"**

"Alright I will try"

(with Sasuke in his mindscape while sleeping)

Sasuke found himself in a huge mansion maybe even bigger than his own and he heard footsteps coming closer he turned around just in time ot see a man that looked to be in his early twenties.

"Who are you" he asked.

"I am Harry Osbourne AKA the new Goblin but you can call me Harry I was sealed inside of you a few hours ago by Kami Yami and Shinigami since you have a huge Destiny ahead of you and no its not to kill your older brother he is innocent he was framed by someone but I am not allowed to tell you who yet because if the person who did do it found out you knew than they would kill you now I am here to tell you that your bloodline has been upgraded you can still use the Sharingan but what they are having me give you is called kinetic bomb energy it will be able to be passed down to your children when you have them with your wife or wives from what I hear and you will also be given the knowledge on how to make pumpkin bombs like what I and my father used to make I will also give you the designs to make your own Goblin suit and a glider but you have to quit this revenge is my only purpose crap and make friend with one Naruto Uzumaki he is going to help since your destinies are intertwined he holds my best friend Peter as well as an Entity called venom and the Kyubbi sealed into him and don't hate him for that a lot of the adults do and that is why you see him getting hateful glares and him coming to school some days with bruises that are almost healed and cuts that are almost shut and healed leaving no scars now any questions"

"Just one when can I make these items they look cool since I can see them on these papers that you have in here"

Harry just chuckled at the young boys curiousity and said soon but first sleep for tommorow we have to tell the leader of this vilalge about your new powers as well as Naruto's and tell him not to reveal anything to your corrupted civilian council"

Sasuke nodded and blacked out of his mind scape in a peaceful sleep knowing his brother did not murder the clan set him on the path that was made for him in the first place before the massacure he could now sleep knowing his brother was innocent but he would find out how to prove his brother innocent and find the person who framed him and have him put on trial for treason and hope for the best.

**Hey guys read reveiw and also if anyone is up for it I have a challenge if you are interested Pm me and I will give you the details**

**ja ne for now**


End file.
